Después de la tormenta
by Itchica Kobato chan
Summary: ha pasado mucho tiempo y al fin podemos volver a veerlos! ¿cierto Victorique?... mmm deliciosos pastelillos allá voy  ¡mouu Victorique!


Hii! Ningunos de los personajes son míos, lamentablemente TT_TT, disfruten este fics lo hice con mucho cariño. \(^.^)/

**Después de la tormenta**

La guerra al fin había llegado a su fin y han vivido en armonía durante un par de años, aunque el país todavía estaba siendo reconstruido, pero con esfuerzo salían adelante.

En una casa bastante amplia se podía a una joven muy hermosa con cabellos largos plateados, con un cuerpo de una muñeca de porcelana y una mirada esmeralda llena de alegría, esta chica estaba leyendo atentamente una carta, después de un pequeño tiempo ,se paro y corrió buscando a alguien.

-¡Kujo! ¿En donde estas?- gritaba mientras corría.

-¿Victorique que pasa?- apareció un chico con cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-aquí estabas idiota- dijo molesta y fastidiada con sus mejillas infladas- sabes que no me gusta buscarte- se acerco hacia kujo y le dio una suave patada- esto es por hacerme buscar.

-itaiii! Eso duele Victorique-reclamo el chico, sobándose su pierna- oye Victorique, para que me necesitabas, si es por dulces todavía quedan algunos y…- fue interrumpido por la chica.

-idiota! No quería hablar de dulces, aunque tienes que comprar mas- lo ultimo lo dijo es un molesto susurro- kujo! Me mandaron una carta, que me ha sacado de mi profundo estado de aburrimiento.

-¿una carta que quite tu aburrimiento?- pregunto curioso el chico-¿de que trata?

-La profesora Cecile, nos invito a volver a Saubure – dijo emocionada- al fin podre volver a comer esos deliciosos dulce y colocarme vestidos con muchos encajes- puso una cara con ojos brillante y se le caía un pequeño hilillo de saliva al imaginarse los dulces y los vestidos.

-¿pero Victorique como entraremos al país? tu sabes que te pueden volver a encerrar, no quiero que te separen de nuevo de mi lado- dijo mirando directo a los ojos de Victorique y con un tono de voz que demostraba su preocupación- ¿estas segura que podemos ir?- se acerco a la chica y se puso a su altura y le acaricio el rostro.

-kujo idiota- dijo sonrojada Victorique- si nos invitaron es por que consiguieron el permiso, el idiota de mi hermano pudo conseguirse un permiso, además, no me harán nada- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy dulce.

- eso espero ¿me pregunto como estarán? Hace 2 años termino la guerra y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de verlos- reflexiono kujo.

- mi fuente de sabiduría ha reunida todas la piezas del caos para descubrir la verdad, ¿quieres saber lo que paso con la mayoría de ellos?- pregunto Victorique al chico.

-¿lo sabes?- dijo algo sorprendido kujo- ¿por que no me habías contado?- pregunto algo molesto.

- no me habías preguntado- comento con un tono despreocupado.

-Victorique a veces eres cruel- decía con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-bueno ¿quieres saber si o no?- pregunto molesta.

-¡si!- respondió con emoción.

-Victorique saco su pipa y empezó a decir- bueno la cabeza hueca de Avril regreso a su país, después de fallido intentos de enviar mensajes en botellas, se rindió y retomo su vida, como ella no podía ubicarnos, lo mas probable es que hablaba con Cecile a través de cartas, creo que debe estar comprometida y ella estará en la academia cuando lleguemos.

-ohh! En serio, me alegro que Avril este bien – en su voz se puede sentir su alivio – ¿que paso con Cecile y el inspector Grevil?

- Esos idiotas, creo que están juntos, al final eran el uno para el otro, aunque Grevil es un poco lento , así que Cecile tendrá que esperar para que mi hermano le pida matrimonio, por cierto, la profesora sigue dando clases en la academia y mi hermano se le devolvió el puesto de inspector, ¡que envidia me da! El puede resolver casos difíciles, el no se aburre para nada- se quejaba Victorique- quiero volver a la biblioteca y leer mis libros ¡ es lo primero que hare!-dijo emocionada.

-jejeje ¿Victorique no deberíamos estar todo el tiempo posible con ellos?-pregunto con una gota en la cabeza.

- sí! Estaré un tiempo con ellos, pero sabes que me aburro fácilmente, debo aprovechar lo máximo para disfrutar ¿kujo, no te molesta que haga eso? – puso una mirada tierna y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Victorique, tu sabes que hago lo posible para que seas feliz, tu felicidad es la mía- la acerco, haciendo que Victorique apoyara su cabeza en su pecho- además se nota que quieres verlos, le tenias cariño- le acariciaba su cabello plateado.

-idiota- Victorique lo abrazo- ¿quiero ver su expresión cuando se enteren que nos casamos?- en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

-no creo que eso los impacten - dijo sonriente-pero creo que lo otro lo sorprenderán, conociendo a la profesora Cecile ella será la mas contenta.

-¿tu crees?-pregunto Victorique todavía en los brazos de kujo- ¿no será malo esa influencia para el? Que pasara si se le pega su idiotez- dijo exaltada Victorique.

-Victorique exageras- dijo un sonriente kujo-ademas creo que nuestro hijo es muy pequeño todavía para saber eso, solo tiene unos poco meses.

-Pero hay que asegurarse, por cierto,¿ donde esta Bryan?- kujo y Victorique habían decidido colocarle el mismo nombre de la persona quien ayudo y amo a Cordelia , al final, el había ayudado a salvar a Victorique de su padre, además de que en los últimos momentos de su vida Victorique lo llego a apreciar, ella deseaba agradecerle de alguna forma a Bryan Rosco, por salvarla a ella y amar a su madre, así que a su memoria le coloco su nombre a su hijo.

-nuestro pequeño esta con mi hermana, así que no te preocupes, oye Victorique, ¿cuando sale el barco a Saubure?-pregunto curioso.

-Mañana en la madrugada, así que hagamos las maletas, ¡vamos kujo, que queda poco tiempo!- Victorique tomo la mano de kujo y se dirigieron a su habitación a hacer su equipaje.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, se dirigieron al puerto para finalmente abordar, Victorique tenia una cara adormilada , mientras que kujo llevaba varias maletas con sus ropas y algunas vacías, ya que Victorique insistió que la llevaran y así poder traer varios dulces , al pequeño lo llevaba la hermana de kujo , quien se ofreció a dejarlos y despedirlos al puerto.

El viaje duraría 3 semanas en el barco, durante el trayecto Victorique se quejo de la falta de los dulces, ya que en los primeros días se comió la mayoría de estos, ademas que se sentía que moriría por el aburrimiento, kujo pacientemente escuchaba a Victorique y la animaba cuando esta ya no soportaba estar tranquila, el pequeño Bryan era muy tranquilo , así que no molestaba mucho, ambos padres se turnaban a cuidarlo, el bebe le encantaba estar con su madre, solo con estar en sus brazos sonreía, Victorique era muy buena madre amaba a su pequeño, daría cualquier cosa por el, cuando dio a luz pudo comprender a su madre y se sintió muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo , para salvarla. Kujo era un padre y esposo muy cariñoso, daba todo su esfuerzo para hacer feliz su familia, aunque su pequeño hijo prefería a su mujer antes que a él.

Los días y semanas pasaron, en unas horas mas llegarían al país en donde se conocieron, ambos estaban emocionados, aunque Victorique lo negaba, pero en su mirada brillaba de alegría.

-¿que miras Victorique?- pregunto kujo quien se acerco junto a ella con su hijo en brazos.

- No odio las cosas hermosa- dijo Victorique apuntado al mar, kujo al recordar esas palabras, sonrió tiernamente y tomo con su brazo libre a su esposa y la abrazo.

-Te lo prometí, volveríamos a ver este mar en calma de nuevo, los dos juntos- al oír eso Victorique afirmo con su cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro – pero ahora tenemos a un miembro mas.

- tienes razón Kujo, esto es hermoso aunque este aburrida la mayoría del tiempo, soy feliz contigo- cierra los ojos y siente la brisa marina en su rostro- bueno en un par de horas llegaremos, espero que Cecile nos encuentre.

- Lo hará, ademas Victorique no has cambiado casi nada- lo ultimo molesto a Victorique quien se soltó del brazo de kujo y le dio una patada.

-¡Kujo idiota!- grito una ofendida Victorique quien se dirigió al comedor del barco.

En el puerto de Saubure

-kyaaa¡ que emoción al fin veré a mis queridos alumnos- decía en voz alta haciendo gestos y movimiento extraños con su cuerpo, la gente que pasaba por ahí, la quedaban mirando con extrañeza- bueno es mejor ir a buscar, hay tantas personas que no puedo ver bien-busco por todas partes sin encontrar ni a kujo ni a Victorique, hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor forma de encontrarlos, así que empezó a gritar- kujooo kun! Estas por aquí- gritaba por todos lados, algunas persona que también esperaban a su familiares murmuraban "esa mujer esta loca"-mouu! No los encuentro- iba tan distraída que se tropezó y sus lentes saltaron lejos- mis lentes! No lo encuentro- decía mientras buscaba a tientas por el suelo, hasta que alguien se lo entrega- oh! Muchas gracias por entregármelos.

-Profesora Cecile debería tener más cuidado para la próxima vez- respondió un chico.

- ¿profesora?-levanto la vista y quedo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba-¡ Kujo kun!Eres tu- se paro torpemente y abrazo a kujo- te extrañe tanto ¿Cómo estas? ¿Que tal el viaje? ¿y Victorique?- preguntaba sin respirar a un kujo que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Cecile estúpida! Ven a ayudarme y sirve de algo- una molesta Victorique aparecía llena de bolsos y con su bebe en brazos.

-Victorique? Que hermosa estas, ¿ que le paso a tu cabello?- preguntaba curiosa.

-¿Me vas ayudar Cecile?- pidió nuevamente muy fastidiada- kujo muévete y busca las demás cosas – toma Cecile lleva esto- le entrego a su profesora las maletas que llevaba.

- Victorique ¿ningún abrazo o un te extrañe?- decía mientras le salía lagrimillas de sus ojos.

- Te extrañe Cecile estúpida- respondió Victorique avergonzada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno iré a buscar las demás maletas, así que espérenme aquí- kujo se dirigió en donde estaba el equipaje y dejo sola a Cecile y a Victorique.

-Victorique- Dijo Cecile para interrumpir el silencio- ¿como has estado? Ha sido demasiado tiempo, te extrañamos tanto, no has cambiado nada, todavía pareces una muñeca, aunque tu cabello es de plata ahora.

- Demasiado tiempo ha pasado, pero no me quejo, ahora soy feliz- respondía una calmada Victorique- ¿así que estas con Grevil?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

- ehh! Etoo ¿como lo sabes?- Cecile se había sonrojado demasiado y se había puesto muy nerviosa.

- Mi fuente de sabiduría me lo dijo, o ya se te olvido, mmm tengo una duda ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

- En tu casa en la academia, Victorique, ahí te quedaras con kujo, ademas que pude conseguirme habitaciones extras, como también esta Avril- informaba muy entusiasmada- oye quería preguntarte esto desde que te vi ¿eres novia de kujo kun?

-ehh ¿que tipo de pregunta es esa?-ahora quien estaba nerviosa era Victorique- emm yoo.. no soy su novia.

-que decepción hacen una pareja tan tierna- decía con una voz melancólica.

-Cecile todavía no me dejas terminar- dijo con un suspiro pesado- No soy su novia, soy su esposa - 1...2...3… contaba Victorique, esperando su reacción.

- ¿que?- dio un gran grito Cecile quien estaba sorprendida- ¿casados?- Victorique nuevamente afirmo con su cabeza-¡ no puede ser que mis alumnos estén casados antes que yo!, es una vergüenza para mi- hundiéndose en una depresión y lagrimillas, en el caso de Victorique, esta se decía _" es una estúpida y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que llevo un bebe en brazos"._

_-_Por favor Cecile sale de tu absurda depresión, lo mas probable es que mi hermano pida tu mano antes de mi cumpleaños, así no será unas solterona- decía con burla.

-En serio Victorique- muy rápidamente cambio su animo a uno entusiasta, se acerco a darle uno de sus abrazos de oso a Victorique, pero se dio cuenta que esta llevaba un bulto en sus brazos- nee? Victorique ¿que es lo que llevas en tus brazos?- se acercaba lentamente hacia el bulto.

-uff , Recién te has dado cuenta, ya me decía que eras especial – comentaba fastidiada – te doy permiso para que veas- con un gesto de su mano Victorique indico a Cecile que se acercara unos centímetros mas para que viera con atención, destapo el rostro de su bebe , para que quedara a la vista de su profesora.

-¿Un bebe?- susurro Cecile, ella podía observar a un pequeño de cabellos negros, unos grandes ojos de color jade y una tez de porcelana, en todo este tiempo que había estado con Victorique el bebe no había llorado, parecía muy tranquilo, el pequeño observaba con interés a Cecile- es hermoso parece un ángel- decía maravillada- ¿de quien este pequeño Victorique? – preguntaba con interés.

-Realmente eres estúpida, no se por que enseñas- decía una Victorique impresionada por la idiotez de su maestra, al ver que no descifraba de quien era el bebe, decidió decirle, ya que esto la fastidiaba Bastante- Es mi hijo y de kujo, no te das cuenta del parecido que tenemos, ademas de su cabello, hay que ser muy tonta para no fijarse en esos detalles- bufo molesta.

-¿Hijo?- susurro la maestra y luego quedo petrificada ,intentando de asimilar la noticia.

-¡Oye Victorique!-grito kujo que venia con varias maletas- creo que necesito un poco de ayuda.

-Esta bien, kujo- Victorique se acerco a su esposo y tomo una maleta, ya que no podía ayudarlo con más, ya que llevaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le paso a la profesora?- Kujo dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acerco a Cecile- parece de roca- decía mientras la tocaba.

-Le dije que nos casamos y que el bebe era nuestro, la muy estúpida no se había dado cuenta, hasta que intento abrazarme y como no pudo pregunto que era lo que llevaba, luego le conté y ha estado así desde que le dije, estúpida Cecile – bufaba molesta – ¿como la hacemos reaccionar?

-yo me encargo, ademas, era predecible su reacción, al final han pasado años y esta noticia para ella es una gran sorpresa- se acerco a su profesora y le empezó a hablar, rogándole que reaccionara- profesora, no cree que el bebe esta cansado, seria de gran ayuda que reaccionara, ademas, sino reacciona Victorique es capaz de golpearla, esta muy molesta- lo ultimo lo decía como una pequeña amenaza.

- ¿Kujo kun…? Soñé que Victorique me decía que tenían un hijo- dijo una aturdida Cecile.

-No es un sueño profesora, tenemos un bebe y antes que se petrifique de nuevo, seria tan amable de pedir un vehículo para ir a la academia , ha sido un viaje largo y creo que tanto como Victorique y mi hijo estan cansado – pedía amablemente kujo a su profesora.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción anterior se sintió avergonzada y se inclino varias veces pidiendo disculpa- lo siento, lo siento- repetía a cada segundo- yo los ayudare con su equipaje –torpemente tomo todas las maletas, pero a dar unos pasos se tropezó, logrando que ella quedara tirada en el suelo con todo el equipaje- itaiii! Dolió...- se sobaba su brazo.

-Cecile párate- pidió una molesta Victorique, la maestra obedeció como si fuera una pequeña niña- eres bastante inútil, como para cargar maletas, así que mejor lleva a mi bebe- la peligris entrego con cuidado al pequeño a su maestra quien lo veía emocionada – si le haces un rasguño, te golpeare hasta la muerte Cecile ¿entendiste?- advirtió Victorique.

- No te preocupes Victorique no le haría daño a un bebe tan hermoso como este- miraba al bebe tiernamente- confía en mi Victorique- hablo seriamente- los felicito su hijo parece un ángel –dijo con una sonrisa sincera – ¿como se llama el pequeño?

-Bryan – respondió Kujo, el cual se acerco por detrás de Victorique y rodeo sus brazos en su cintura, para luego susurrarle al oído- no te preocupes, la profesora no le hará nada a nuestro hijo.

-Lo se kujo, confió en ella- dio como respuesta a su esposo- mejor tomemos esas maletas, antes de que perdamos a Cecile, creo que se olvido de nosotros.

-jajaja, si lo hizo esta muy contenta con nuestro bebe – kujo recogió el equipaje tirado en el suelo y les dio alguna a Victorique- toma tus maletas vacías, estas las llevas tu.

-Esta bien Kujo- tomo las maletas y luego camino hacia la dirección donde se había ido Cecile, seguida de su esposo. Miraba sorprendida todos los lugares, igual que aquella vez que salió por primera vez con Kujo de la academia-ha cambiado, aunque alguna cosas se mantienen- susurro para ella misma, Kujo sonreía enternecido viendo la alegría de su esposa reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡aquí estoy!-gritaba Cecile la cual lo esperaba con un vehículo-¡ apresúrense!- así que se rápidamente se dirigieron al auto y colocaron las maletas en el portaequipaje de este y así finalmente se dirigieron a la academia santa margarita.

Después de un pequeño trayecto, en el cual Victorique amenazo a Cecile para que parará en una pastelería y obligar a kujo a que pagara todos sus dulces, llegaron a la academia, pareciese que en ese lugar no había llegado la tormenta, sus amplios campos, la estructura y el bello paisaje de los Alpes, ambos extrañaban eso, un sentimientos nostálgico y a la vez cálido, se instalo en sus corazones.

-este lugar sigue igual-susurro Victorique- hiciste un buen trabajo Cecile al mantenerlo- Felicito a su maestra con una gran sonrisa

- Te ves tan linda Victorique cuando sonríes- comentaba Cecile sonrojada y con muchas ganas de entregar al bebe a kujo y tirarse a Victorique, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Profesora cálmese, no vaya a tirar a Bryan por ir a abrazar a Victorique- dijo en tono de broma kujo.

- Yooo… noo… - balbuceaba nerviosa a verse descubierta de sus intenciones- bueno vamos hacia la casa de Victorique- dijo para desviar el tema y así salió muy rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el laberinto.

-esa idiota, en realidad pensaba en abrazarme-decía con una gotita en la cabeza Victorique-vamos kujo, sino, Cecile se perderá adentro.

- Lo recuerdas muy bien ¿cierto?- hablaba amablemente kujo.

-ese lugar he tenido los recuerdos mas preciosos- Victorique dijo con voz muy suave y casi misteriosa- vamos-ambos caminaron por la academia sin perderse ningún detalle de esta, hasta que llegaron al laberinto-entremos- volteo su cabeza hacia kujo y este asintió. Recordaba muy bien el laberinto, sabia hacia donde dirigirse y moverse con seguridad- lo sospechaba que esta se perdería- vio a Cecile que estaba en el centro mirando hacia todos lados y a punto de llorar.

-Victorique,¡ nos salvaste!- decía Cecile con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-uff, vamos, no me pierdan de vista ambos- ordenaba fastidiada Victorique- "_quiero llegar pronto para poder comerme los dulces que me compro kujo hace unos momento"-_pensaba esta, provocando que apresurara su paso.

-al fin llegamos-una sonrisa verdadera apareció en el rostro de Victorique.

- Bienvenidos a casa, Victorique y kujo- la maestra estaba muy emocionada , al ver la expresión de los rostros de su alumnos, se dio cuenta que ambos habían crecido y madurado, y como una madre se sintió orgullosa de ellos-Bueno, que esperan para entrar-esta se apresura hacia la casa y de una patada la abrió e ingreso a ella.

- Victorique no estés nerviosa- kujo se acerco y tomo la mano de esta-todo esta bien ahora, no hay que temer- dándole una de sus sonrisa que siempre calmaba a su esposa.

- No estoy nerviosa, idiota- dijo sonriente, adelantándose quedando unos pasos de la entrada, volteo y dijo- ¿vienes?

-Claro- respondió kujo- también quiero verlos.

Victorique entro hacia el interior de su casa , esta tampoco había cambiado, nada fue movido de su lugar, en el sillón pudo ver a el Estúpido de su hermano , ahora ya no llevaba su peinado extravagante ,sin el lo encontraba raro, incluso parecía apuesto , en el otro extremo estaba la cabeza hueca de Avril, la cual miraba a Cecile con una expresión rara ya que no sabia de quien era el bebe la escucho decir- ¿profesora, decidió adoptar a un bebe?- todos la quedaron mirando, Grevil casi se cae al escuchar la palabra adoptar y bebe.

-No has cambiado nada, cabeza hueca sigues tan estúpida como siempre- interrumpió arrogante Victorique.

-oye Victorique, no insultes a Avril –regaño kujo a su esposa- hola! ¿Como están todos? es un placer verlos, los extrañamos- dijo Kujo saludándolos a todos.

-¡Ardilla bebe! Que grande estas- Grevil se paro y le dio un apretón de mano a kujo- Bienvenido- después dirigió su mirada a Victorique- Lobo gris, parece que perdiste algo.

-Tan asertivo como siempre, Grevil- ambos se miraban fijamente, ninguno quería romper el contacto , de alguna forma esa era la manera de decir que se extrañaron- ufff, simplemente vino un shinigami y se llevo un pedazo de mi alma- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz muy triste, Kujo al ver que Victorique se había deprimido se preocupo, iba hacia ella para consolarla pero fue interrumpida por su voz- Grevil, que paso con tu lindo peinado acuérdate que había un trato, bueno, te lo dejare pasar solo si me das algo para quitar mi aburrimiento ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto esta

-Tengo unos buenos casos para ti Lobo gris, ademas, me alegro que estés bien- lo último lo dijo con un susurro y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sabia que me habías extrañado- respondió con una sonrisa Victorique- ¿tu cabeza hueca no me saludaras?- volteo hacia la dirección de Avril.

-yoo… Victorique!- corrió a abrazarla- Te extrañe tanto, tus insultos todo..., me sentía tan mal, sin ustedes, intente tantas cosas para encontrarlos- esta abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a Victorique, la cual se estaba poniendo azul.

- A mi no me abrazas Avril- interrumpió kujo, al ver que avril estaba asfixiando a Victorique.

-Kujooo! Te extrañe tanto a ti también- soltó a Victorique la cual susurro "esta idiota casi me mata"- ¿como han estado? ¿Que cuentan?- pregunto una ya calmada Avril.

- No hay nada interesante que contar, después de la guerra, retomamos nuestra vida, Victorique logro llegar a mi hogar gracias a las carta que le envié, cuando llegue fui recibido muy bien y nos instalamos en la casa de mi hermana, quien nos acogió, en verdad, era una vida muy tranquila- informo kujo a los presentes.

- Lo único malo es que no hay los dulces que aquí venden, ademas, que me aburría enormemente – agrego Victorique a lo dicho de kujo.

- ¿y ustedes son novios?-Avril, pregunto picara a ambos.

-esoo.. No te importa- balbuceaba sonrojada Victorique.

-jajaja, es gracioso verte nerviosa y eso me hace deducir que si lo son- se burlaba esta de ambos.

-como siempre tus deducciones están mal- ahora la que se burlaba era Victorique- no has aprendido nada durante todos estos años y … - la risa de un bebe interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Por cierto profesora de quien es el bebe?- Avril se acerco al pequeño-¡ es tan lindoo!, aunque me parece conocido- decía mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla-mmm, a quien , lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.

-argg, otra idiota mas, este lugar esta lleno de estúpidos- comento molesta Victorique- será mejor alejar al bebe de esas- se acerco donde estaba ambas mujeres- entréguenme el bebe no quiero que se contagie de su estupidez-pidió molesta.

-Victorique, no seas egoísta y prejuiciosa, déjalo con ellas, ademas no ves que esta feliz en su brazos- este le pedía a su esposa.

-pero kujo….- al ver la mirada de su esposo, cambio de opinión- esta bien, que lo tengan un rato mas.

-Por cierto de quien es el bebe- pregunto Grevil- seria cortes que nos informaran- adelantándose, al ver que Victorique le iba decir idiota a el también.

-Cecile dígale de quien es el bebe- pidió rendida Victorique.

-Esta bien, este bebitoo tan hermoso, se llama Bryan y es ¡el hijo de Victorique y kujo! Verdad que es sorprendente.

Un silencio inundo la sala, ninguno reaccionaba al igual que Cecile se habían petrificado con la noticia, kujo comento a su mujer- Parece que no se lo esperaban, cierto Victorique –esta afirmo con su cabeza, al ver que pasaba los minutos kujo pidió a su maestra que lo hiciera reaccionar.

-Reaccionen, no es para tanto, es normal que tengan hijos una pareja casada, Grevil quita esa cara de idiota y Avril no quieres tomar el bebe, si te quedas así no lo podrás hacer.

Avril fue la primera en reaccionar- casados, hijos- repetía sin poder creérselo, después de unos minutos, le quito el bebe a Cecile y se puso enfrente de Victorique y kujo- en serio me sorprendió que este bebe tan hermoso fuera su hijo, felicitaciones a ambos, bueno quisiera que ustedes, emm como decirlo ¿puedo ser la madrina de este niño?- lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido.

-¿Madrina? Es injusto yo quiero ser la madrina – reclamo Cecile, haciendo que esto provocara una pelea de gritos y comentarios mas absurdos que habían escuchado, Grevil aun estaba petrificado, balbuceando cosas, bebe, soy tío, me gano y muchas cosas absurdas mas, sin que nadien se diera cuenta, Victorique se escabullo y se dirigió hacia su amada biblioteca , al entrar recordó todo lo que había pasado en ella, sus recuerdos mas apreciados se habían originado ahí y lo mas importante hay conoció a su amado kujo, subió unas escaleras y recogió varios de sus libros favoritos entre ellos el de Leviatán , se dirigió al elevador y subió hasta el jardín botánico, este seguía tan hermoso como siempre, se sentó y empezó a leer.

Kujo, quien hasta el momento, veía divertido la pelea se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Victorique, así que decidió ir a buscarla, al niño lo dejo ahí sabia que estaría en buenas manos.

El sabia en donde estaría Victorique, así que se fue directo a la biblioteca , al llegar y estar al frente de la gran puerta ,empezó a recordar ese día en que conoció a su amada, lentamente se dirigió a la escaleras y empezó a subirlas como en los viejos tiempos, quien iba a pensar que esa encuentro con la hada dorada de la biblioteca cambiaria tanto su vida, esa chica que estaba tan sola en ese jardín botánico y a la vez era el ser mas hermoso que había visto, con ojos tan profundos ¿ su encuentro había sido algo del destino? No lo sabia pero si era así estaba agradecido, después de subir demasiados escalones, pudo distinguir la luz que había en la cima y pequeño resplandor plata, apresuro los pasos y al llegar, ahí estaba como aquella vez, hincada en el piso leyendo un libro, parecía una muñeca, Victorique al darse cuenta de la presencia de kujo, movió su cabeza y dijo

-así que finalmente lo hiciste, llegas tarde segador de la primavera, acuérdate que fuiste elegido como un fragmento con el que llenar mi aburrimiento- esta se levanto y miro sonriente a kujo.

- tienes razón Victorique tarde en llegar, pero al final, siempre seré capaz de encontrarte, no importe en donde estés-dijo tiernamente , luego se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Victorique , acercando su rostro al de ella y la beso con mucho amor en los labios- Vamos, es hora de la siesta de Bryan.

-esta bien- Victorique le sonríe-vamos kujo- los dos se fueron tomados de las manos ,para encontrarse con sus amigo y así poder vivir por siempre en paz.

Fin.

Gracias por leer , espero que le haya gustado¡ nos vemosss! \(^-^)/


End file.
